The 12 Colonies
The 12 Colonies is a defunct faction in the Star Wars Combine which briefly existed as a galactic government circa Year 6. The government was controversial because its name and backstory were heavily plagiarized from Battlestar Galactica. After several months, the 12 Colonies became the Chiss Ascendancy. Details Founded by Sith Master Isoldor Storm, the 12 Colonies was based in the Sumitra Sector and included the planets of Kashyyyk, Yavin, Woostri, and Roche II. The leadership of the 12 Colonies was decided by democratic elections. The Quorum of 12 (one minister for each of the twelve colonies of Sumitra) voted on any issue that affected the colonies as a whole. The 12 Colonies was one of the largest territorial governments and controlled the sectors of Sumitra, Meridian, Dolomar, Thrax, Brak, Taroon, Mayagil and Calaron. The 12 Colonies also owned Telegron Rothani Shipworks (ship production), Storm One Mining Corp. (mining), and were allied with Colonial Recycling. Among their accomplishments, the 12 Colonies claimed to have destroyed the Invisible Army and the conquered the Brak sector, home to Elom and nearly one billion inhabitants. History "A long, long time ago, during the height of the Republic, the first settlers of the 12 Colonies came to colonize the Tierfon System. Not long after they spread to the Taanab system and from there they moved throughout the Sumitra sector. The wookiees of Kashyyk struck a bargain with the colonists to allow them free reign of the planets resources, in exchange for peaceful co-existence. The colonists agreed. For many years the colonists existed in peace. During the time of the Clone Wars, their Sector and the systems they inhabited within stayed out of the fray by aligning themselves with the Republic. Late in the wars, the Separatists managed an invasion of Kashyyk, but with the aid of Republic and native forces, the invasion was turned back. With the end of the war and the rise of the Galactic Empire, the colonists remained in control of their systems. The Empire allowed them free reign since their religious beliefs so closely followed those of the first Emperor. With the rise of the Galactic Civil War and new boundaries being drawn every day, the colonists realized a need for change. The arrival of a new leader would help them realize that change. Isoldor Storm arrived, a veritable master of their religion, and the colonists bent knee to his sovereign rule. Storm brought others like himself and with their combined influence, he brought the colonies together in a way they had not existed before. Moving beyond the structured rules of their religion, which had spiraled downwards into a black and white conflict, the colonists banded together to form the heart of the 12 Colonies. It would be a golden age not seen since the original settlers had arrived from their long lost mother planet. They formed a new Quorum of Twelve to govern the region. Their stance would be to stay out of the growing galactic conflict, but to protect their borders from the ever expanding piracy that plagued the surrounding sectors. Today the 12 Colonies take their first steps into the known galaxy. With an eye towards expansion they hope to bring their views and ways of life to all those in the galaxy who wish to know them. They have a plan. So say we all."12 Colonies (Archived) Leadership ] The leadership of the government was known as "the Quorum of 12." This quorum included: * Chancellor Isoldor Storm - Minister of Yavin * Acended Minister Bossive Kewtol - Minister of Kashyyyk * Acended Minister Amon Kos - Minister of Woostri * Acended Minister Jevix Corvin - Minister of Roche Asteroids * Minister Bar Cochba - Minister of Tepasi * Minister Jager Bane - Minister of Ptera * Minister Izzy Marduk - Minister of Linuri * Minister Tybolt Oberon - Minister of Geedon * Minister Samus Augill - Minister of Taanab Banner See also * Storm One Mining Corporation * Telegron Rothani Shipworks External link * Old 12 Colonies website (Archived) Category:Government Factions Category:Factions Category:Defunct Factions